


As Long As I've Got My Suit and Tie

by oceanlover4evr, SkittleE



Category: Clockwork (Webcomic)
Genre: Blowjobs, Ginger Nut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, The joke is that there is none
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanlover4evr/pseuds/oceanlover4evr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkittleE/pseuds/SkittleE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suits are hot, itchy, and uncomfortable, but damn if Alex doesn't look good in one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As I've Got My Suit and Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you read that right, teen!Alex/Cog.

He glared at his boss’ back, finger tapping impatiently on the table he was sitting at. The reason for his annoyance wasn’t that his coat was tugging at his shoulders oddly, or that he was forced along to this political dinner thing, or even that he had to be in Alex’s general presence (for once). No, it was worse than all of those things, and just thinking about it made Cog even more irritated.

 

Alex looked so unfairly  _ good  _ in that suit, dammit.

 

The douchebag glanced backwards and noticed Cog’s glare. His eyes narrowed in response and he leaned in to hiss in his ear. “Perhaps you can save your pouting for when we  _ aren’t in full view of everybody _ .”

 

“Tch.” Cog flared his nostrils, but then looked away and smoothed out his expression. His foot quietly joined his finger in tapping, he couldn’t wait for this dinner to be over with. He could feel the all too familiar tension building in his stomach, and knew there was only one way the situation was getting resolved.

 

When they got back to Alexander’s office (even though it was the middle of the night, there was never any doubt in Cog’s mind that they were headed back there, Alex practically slept at his desk anyway), Cog immediately started taking off his tie. Not only was it a relief to free his neck from it, but he had imagined some very interesting scenarios while stuck at the dinner, and he had every intention to enact them. Alex took no notice, his attention focused on searching through his desk for something.

 

Cog came up behind him and covered the blond’s eyes with the tie. Alex first jolted, and then grew deathly still as Cog knotted his makeshift blindfold. He was always like this when Cog initiated sex, he didn’t want to ruin the moment and make him leave. He took advantage of the moment to trace a finger down the back of Alex’s neck, immensely enjoying how his knuckles turned white as he gripped the edge of the desk like a lifeline.

 

He flipped the ambassador around and twisted his tie around his fingers, pulling him down into a kiss. He splayed his free hand across Alex’s chest, slightly bending him backwards over the desk. Alex hummed against his lips and wrapped his arms around Cog’s waist, losing his inhibitions. This was normally where he would begin to remove Cog’s clothes, and normally Cog would let him. But he wasn’t really feeling it tonight.

 

Suddenly, he had a fantastic idea with what to do with the tie in his hand.

 

He pulled away from the kiss, and with a few deft movements he had Alex’s tie off. “Turn around, and put your hands behind your back.” He ordered, and Alex obeyed, crossing his arms in an X behind himself. Cog wound the tie around his wrists, and tied a few more knots than was necessary. “That’s better,” he murmured. “Now then…”

 

He turned Alex back around, and took a step back. His eyes swept over the blond’s body, heavily appreciating the suit. Alex’s head was tilted slightly backwards, and he was making shallow, barely audible breaths. He was incapacitated, both because of his physical restraints, and his unwillingness to make the wrong move and drive Cog away. He was frozen to the spot, and with the tie snug in place around his eyes, as long as Cog remained silent, he was deprived of all ability to know what was going on. Realizing this made Cog’s ears burn, and he stayed still for a moment longer, allowing Alex to fidget in the dark.

 

Only when a tiny whine escaped Alex’s lips did he move forward again. He pressed up against the ambassador for another deep kiss, their bodies flush against each other. His hands made a few passes up his arms and sides before settling on Alex’s hips, keeping him held firmly in place. He inserted his leg in between Alex’s and moved his hips in a circular motion, causing an involuntary cry against his lips. Cog grinned wickedly and captured the ambassador’s bottom lip between his teeth while untucking the other’s shirt from his pants. This elicited another cry, but Cog was tired of the small sounds.

 

His hands moved up under Alex’s shirt, and his mouth’s attention turned to Alex’s neck. First he pressed a few quick kisses up the side, and then he nipped the jawline and moved back down, his ministrations becoming much rougher. To follow suit, his hands clenched inward and scraped down Alex’s ribs instead of the simple tracing they had begun with. First the breaths he took deepened, and then he bit his lips together, but the ambassador quickly lost composure and couldn’t contain a loud moan in response to Cog’s actions.

 

Cog backed Alex up onto the desk, straddling him. He moved his attention to Alex's ear, nipping and licking the shell. "Do you feel in control?" He whispered, smiling when Alex's breath grew shakier in response. He put a hand flat on the blond's chest and pushed him down until he was laying on the desk, and then moved off of him.

 

Alex whimpered, but didn't have to wait as long this time as Cog started unbuttoning his shirt. He took his own jacket and shirt off, and reached into the desk where the lotion was now kept at all times. He then moved back up and straddled him again, grinding against Alex's crotch for a second before lowering himself down back into a kiss.

 

He wound his hand into the blond's hair, and after getting a firm grip yanked backwards. He traced Alex's lips with his fingertip, and moved down, following the line of his throat. He placed his lips where his finger had previously been and licked and sucked, determined to give him a hickey before the night was over.

 

The noises coming from Alex became much more frequent, and if Cog couldn't feel his dick through his pants before, he definitely could now. With a few well-placed kisses and scratches (honestly, Alex liked the pain too much), the ambassador was a writhing mess beneath him. He moved back up and started tugging at the hem of Alex's pants as if to remove them, earning a hopeful hum from the blond.

 

And then he moved off once again, this time getting a grip in Alex's hair and bringing him off the desk with him. Cog brought him stumbling forward, and then put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him to his knees. "You really didn't think it would be that easy, did you?”

 

Alex's breath hitched as comprehension dawned on his face. He leaned forward, licking his lips uncertainly, quizzically tilting his head up at Cog when the latter made no further movements. Cog gave a low, mean chuckle.

 

"I'm not doing anything, Alex. It's all you-- put that mouth to good use for once, why don't you?"

 

The blond stilled, then slowly and hesitantly leaned forward, burying his face between Cog's legs, blindly moving in vague attempts to get his bearings. Eventually he found Cog's waistband, and finally located the button keeping Cog's pants up. Alexander chewed his lips for a second, clearly deliberating the best way to go above the task, before leaning forward once more, teeth gently grasping at the fabric around the buttonhole.

 

Cog let his upper body lean back as he watched Alex work, tugging at the fabric in an attempt to unfasten his pants. There was something viciously satisfying to see the latter on his knees and between his legs as he worked. The feeling of control, of power, made him dizzy with glee.  _ This _ pathetic wreck serving him was nothing like the bipolar, threatening person that had forced Cog into coming back to Arcadia, and Cog felt a type of cruel vindication that he was the one to reduce Alex to this state, that  _ Cog _ was the one in charge right now.

 

After a few minutes Alexander finally slipped the fabric over the button, effectively undoing the fastenings on Cog's trousers, and he tugged the rest of the piece down Cog's hips, inch by inch. When they had been pulled down sufficiently he made his way back up to Cog's groin, knees shuffling as he moved closer.

 

Cog let out an impatient hum as Alex nuzzled the very visible tent in Cog's underpants.

 

"Is this really the best you can do,  _ Mr. Ambassador _ ? At this rate we'll be here all night. Hurry up and get moving, won't you?"

 

Alex picked up his pace at the words, once again tugging at the waistband of Cog's underwear. Cog hissed as Alexander's teeth scraped at his skin, but resisted pulling the underpants off himself. Alex was going to do all the work tonight.

 

Once he pulled those off as well, Alexander wasted no time in diving into his task- literally. He wobbled a bit as he overbalanced in leaning forward, unable to use the hands bound behind his back to steady himself. He lowered his head and took Cog's erection in his mouth, enveloping it with a warm, wet heat.

 

"Fuck," Cog groaned, head falling back as he closed his eyes in appreciation. Alexander continued to apply pressure with his tongue along the shaft of Cog's dick in all the right places as he continued to suck, swirling his tongue around the head of Cog’s cock.

 

Cog bucked up involuntarily, driving his member further into Alexander's mouth. The Arcadian made a choked sound of protest, but quieted and went back to work when Cog's fingers twined themselves in the blond's hair, grabbing fistfuls of golden locks, now deliberately thrusting into Alex’s mouth.

 

Cog threw his head back, panting and eyes closed as his hips moved faster and faster. His fingers clenched into fists that yanked at Alexander’s hair, and his moans crescendoed in volume as he finally came. Alex swallowed it all down, cheeks hollowed and sucking on his dick, tongue still swiping over the head of Cog’s dick, and man that felt even  _ better _ , just like cold, wet, sticky cloth that clung to skin…

 

...Wait.

 

Cog blearily opened his eyes to the sight of his room in Arcadia. He lifted his head off his pillow, hands unclenching from the firsts that had been gripping his sheets. The feel of rapidly cooling wet fabric against his skin was unfortunately familiar, and so was the unmistakeable smell. He heaved a massive sigh, debating whether or not to change the sheets. His limbs were still heavy with exhaustion though, and the sky was still dark outside of his window, the few lights from the streetlamps glinted off the frost that crept over the glass during the night. Grumbling, he peeled the damp mess that were his boxers off of his legs, kicking them somewhere off into the dark, before turning over and going back to sleep. The last thing he needed was losing sleep over dreams of a teenage version of his boss who would no doubt work him to the bone tomorrow.

 

Somewhere in the darkest corners of the room, a shadow stirred. Green eyes gleamed in the dark, and pale fingers reached out to snatch the discarded, sodden wad of cloth. The trenchcoat-clad jester man then receded back into the shadows from whence he came, making off with his prize in the dark moonless night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy April Fools Day! \o/


End file.
